Confessions
by unsaidesires
Summary: [DAISUGA] Both Daichi and Suga have been hiding their feelings since they met years ago. Daichi finally gives in and tries to confess his feelings to Suga. He thought of many different ways to do it, so it would be romantic. In the end, even though his "lame" plan did not backfire, Suga overwhelmed him in the cutest way he could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/n : I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE A DAISUGA FANFIC OMG. It's pretty cliche, but please bear with me! I'll do my best! Oh my gosh when I wrote out the planning and the story (at 1 in the morning), I was dying of feels! This ship is just- Anyway, please enjoy! /whispers the next chapter is gonna be adorbs I promise._**

**_On a side note, Haikyuu is ruining my life. It's perfect._**

* * *

_Hmm... How should I do it? _

Daichi paced around his room, walking in a square, occasionally plopping down onto his bed before standing up again.

_What does he like? Hm... Suga, Suga, Suga... _

_Maybe, after practice, I'll tell him, when the rest leaves... Then I'll need to tell them to leave the cleaning up to just the two of us... But, that would definitely make them suspicious of us. _

_No, no, no! Definitely not that!_

Daichi sighed then headed to the kitchen to get some food to think while eating.

_Hm... Maybe I should just write a letter or something. I mean, that would be easier, won't it? _

_Argh, but that's kinda cliche... Suga will probably think I'm insincere, and what if someone gets a hold of it?! _

Daichi slapped himself mentally.

_Let alone text him... Damn. _

_Maybe I should just say it straight out to him. Like, "Will you go out with me?" Or something. Also, I need a suitable time..._

He aimed to execute a romantic confession, to mark the starting point of everything. It could also be the ending point of everything. It was a very great risk, but he had to do it. He had been keeping it in for years, and he knew that if he did not tell him soon, it would all be over.

_What about lunch time then? Most of my classmates shouldn't be around in class during that time... Hm, but there'll still be people... And knowing him, he'll probably faint or something. Haha. _

He walked around the _house_ for another solid ten minutes before retreating to his room, with nothing decided.

Daichi sighed as he dropped to his bed, muttering to himself, "What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to tell you how I feel, Suga?"

* * *

"Oooh shit, shit, shit! I'm so late!" Daichi sprinted to the gymnasium where practice started fifteen minutes ago. "I didn't expect Sensei to talk for so long!"

He was just about twenty meters away from the gymnasium when someone ran past him out of the blue, causing him to slam the brakes and come to a stop just outside the gymnasium door.

"Woah!" Both of them halted.

Panting, the other boy apologized frantically, "I'm so sorry!"

"Ah, no, it's fine! I'm okay!" Daichi smiled, panting. After the boy jogged off, he heaved a sigh of relief, still recovering from the shock.

From there, he heard Asahi's voice echo through the window. He paused to listen the moment he heard _his_ name.

"Hm, Suga?"

"Eh, yes?" Daichi heart skipped a beat upon hearing his voice and his ears perked up.

"What's wrong? You look a little troubled," concern arose in Asahi's voice as Daichi began to listen intently.

"Ah... You noticed eh?" Sugawara chuckled nervously a little and Daichi could totally visualize how he looked like then. "Actually... It's just that... I've been wondering what kind of volleyball I should get. The one i have now is too worn out. I've been to sports shops before, but there were too many designs to choose from..."

"Eh?! It's about that?" Asahi said, shocked, as he thought it was something of a higher scale.

"But don't worry about it! I'll resolve it on my own!" Sugawara assured.

Outside, Daichi mumbled to himself, "Volleyball... Volleyball..."

Something hit him and a smile instantly appeared. _Got it._

He pushed open the gymnasium door with his big smile still plastered on his face unconsciously, "Sorry, I'm late!"

"It's okay, Daichi!" Asahi turned to him.

"Mou, Daichi! That's not the face you should have when you're late!" Sugawara looked over from behind Asahi's shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed together a little and pouting ever so slightly that sometimes Daichi thinks it is an unconscious habit. A cute one at that, too.

Daichi felt his heart melt as he tried to naturally close the gymnasium door with his hand grabbing the handle a little bit too tight. _Ahh... Suga's always so cute when he does that._

"Haha... You're right, sorry!" Daichi put down his bag as he joined the other two third years. "By the way, why aren't you guys practising?"

"We were looking at how the kouhai are doing," Sugawara smiled.

"Yamaguchi's jump float serve is coming along well, I'm glad," Asahi said, a glimmer of hope almost appearing in his eyes. "Hinata's spikes look like they're becoming stronger, too."

"Woaahh... Asahi, you've really matured!" Daichi and Sugawara both said in unison, surprised.

"Eh? No, I'm just... I'm just proud of my kouhai, okay?!" Asahi, blushing a little. "And what are you, my parents?"

At that statement, both Daichi and Sugawara had a hint of a blush creeping up their cheeks, although it was much more obvious on Daichi's. However, both of them chuckled to cover it up before it got worse.

"Anyway, it's time to join them. I also need to give Kageyama some tips," Sugawara left the three-man group first to head to the court where the rest were.

"Let's go!" Daichi patted Asahi on his back. "We can't lose to Suga!"

"Osu!"

* * *

"Okay! Time for laps then we'll wrap it up!" Daichi shouted, his firm and strong voice reverberating through the entire gymnasium. Daichi did not know, but whenever he did that, Sugawara would smile a little on the inside. His voice made everything feel safer, in a way.

"Osu!" Everyone proceeded to do their final round of laps for that day.

* * *

"Alright! So this is how I'll do it..." Daichi uncapped his pen and started to scribble on a piece of used paper.

The moment he reached home, he bathed immediately and quickly finished dinner, and settled down at his desk. He wanted to write it down as soon as possible lest he forgets it.

To be more specific, lest he forgets how he planned to finally confess to Sugawara.

That afternoon, when he overheard Asahi's and Sugawara's conversation, an idea had hit him pretty hard and he felt stupid that he did not think of it earlier.

However, after he wrote all the details down, he felt like the _idea_ was stupid. It was not the best idea, nor the worst, but it was something about it that bugged him.

_Why? Why would I do that? _

Daichi fell silent for a while before muttering, "But this is the only good method I can think of!"

_It has to be this! This is the only way I can do it! _

_Argh... But it feels kind of... What's that word?_

_It feels kind of... _

"Awkward! Yes, awkward!" Daichi accidentally said it outloud, grinned then frowned again. _Why?_

_Hm... I mean..._

___Who would even think of doing this?_

* * *

It was the weekends already, and Daichi had drawn up a plan for his 'ultimate confession', so to speak. In his plan, he included everything. Ranging from what is going to be the 'main attraction' to Sugawara's possible reactions. He even had a backup plan on another piece of paper.

When he went out to one of the popular sports shops, he stopped in his tracks and the hard truth just had to hit him then, "Wait, why am I even trying _this_ hard for something so small?! I mean, the gift isn't something big... It's just a really small thing to get, but..."

_It feels like I'm back to where I started._

Daichi sighed then promptly walked in.

He spent a total of two and a half hours in there, walking around, sitting down and getting distracted by the equipment the shop has. Heck, he even tried out a couple of pairs of volleyball shoes.

This wasn't what he went there for, however, it was totally different from what he had imagined and pictured perfectly in his head.

He did not expect to spend such a long time in there, that was one thing. Another thing was, he was getting distracted by every single thing the shop had to offer!

He definitely did not come here for that.

He quickly walked over to the volleyball section while steeling his heart as all the cool equipment tried to catch his attention from the corners of his eyes.

He stopped in front of a huge rack of volleyballs. It was magnificent. Never in his life had he ever seen so many new and colorful volleyballs. From top to bottom, the rack was covered with them. It was his first time coming to that particular shop, so he assumed that was excusable.

_Out of so many... I wonder which were the ones Sugawara picked out. _

Daichi scanned the rack closely and carefully, making sure not to miss even a single one, while he mentally rejected those he did not want to buy.

_Come on, Daichi, think. If it's Suga, which would he choose? _

His eyebrows furrowed closer together, as he continued to stare daggers into each and every volleyball his eyes fell upon.

_If it's Suga... If it's..._

Then he saw it. The color did not stand out, but the moment he saw it, he knew it just had to be that one. That particular one, with that particular color combination. He tiptoed a little to get it down.

It felt perfect in his hands as he turned the ball around and around, admiring it.

_If it's Suga, he'll definitely pick this one. Even if it's not that bright and colorful like the others. _

Daichi recalled a time when Sugawara once said to him, "Sometimes, simplicity is best."

___Yeah. Simplicity is best. _

* * *

"Let's clean up and we can go!"

"Osu!" All of them dispersed.

Pretty soon, the gymnasium door slammed shut and off they all went. Along the way, they slowly went their separate ways.

Finally, it was down to just Daichi and Sugawara.

Daichi was so glad he stayed near Sugawara it was indescribable.

"You look pretty happy today, Daichi," Sugawara, smiling, commented.

"Eh? Really? Haha," Daichi was indeed happy. I mean, who wouldn't be when they are with their loved ones?

Daichi paused, "Ah, wait here for a sec, Suga. I'll go get something from my place." They had reached Daichi's house and Daichi was supposed to bid farewell, but today was a bit different. Sugawara was bewildered, but he obliged anyway.

"Sure, take your time."

Daichi sprinted off while Sugawara stood outside waiting.

Sugawara did not count how many minutes he took, but he was positive he came out in about one minute flat.

Daichi, panting, went over to Sugawara holding a cyan box decorated with stars and a ribbon. It was cute in its own way, and Sugawara was quite astonished yet confused at the same time.

"Eh? What's this?" Sugawara questioned Daichi.

"Ah, well..." Daichi stammered. He then realized planning for everything was one thing, doing it was a completely different one. "Actually, that day I... N-No, I mean, this is just a birthday present in advance... I'm sorry if it's crappy, but please accept it!" Daichi bowed and handed Sugawara the gift with two hands, flushing a little.

"A-Ah, t-thank you!" Sugawara was surprised by the sudden kind gesture and was taken aback by everything. "I didn't expect you to..."

Daichi grinned upon seeing how happy Sugawara was. Even though it was not that obvious, Sugawara's eyes were glowing with excitement.

"Oh, and... Please open it when you get home! I-It's a little embarrassing so..." Daichi told Sugawara as gently as he could, lest he hurt his feelings.

"Sure, I will!" Sugawara beamed.

"Then, I'll be going home first, bye! Be careful, alright? See you tomorrow!" Daichi turned to leave, waving goodbye to the lighter-haired man who was admiring the box he had in his hand most of the time.

"I will! Bye! See you!" Sugawara waved back before continuing on his journey home.

* * *

Sugawara's room

_Uwah, i wonder what it might be... The box is cool, too! _

Sugawara placed the box down on the table carefully before dropping his bag onto the bed. He was grinning from ear to ear just by looking at it since he got home and his mother wondered if he had knocked his head against a pole. She did not question about the box, though, since she could somewhat guess who gave it to him.

_Should I open it now? Hm, maybe not... I should always leave the best for last. _

Sugawara fidgeted around a little, pondering. In the end, he decided to take a bath first before opening it.

* * *

Daichi's room

_Uwah... I actually did it! I actually gave it to him! Oh god, I'm so nervous! I mean, what's going to happen? Will he like it? Will he be disappointed? AHHH! _

Daichi ruffled his short black hair in frustration, as he imagined how Sugawara would react when he reaches home and opens the box.

_Maybe I really should not have gotten him the volleyball... Well, it's too late to regret now._

Daichi sighed as he entered the bathroom.

_I wonder what he's doing now..._

* * *

Sugawara's room

Sugawara came out of the bath feeling as fresh as a daisy... And still grinning.

He quickly settled down at the bed, and grabbed the box and put it in front of him. _What might it be? What might it be?_

He did not dare to imagine or think what it might be, though. He was afraid that he might be disappointed and hurt Daichi's heartfelt feelings.

He exhaled and untied the ribbon, leaving it to fall to the sides. Rubbing his hands, he slowly lifted the cover and a familiar smell gushed out, filling his nostrils.

A smell that he always loved.

"U-Uwaahh!" Sugawara let out a loud squeal which made his mother knock on the door, worried.

"What's wrong, dear?" His mother slowly opened the door, to reveal a Sugawara with an enormous smile plastered on his face and his eyes glittering like stars in the night sky. "Eh?! I-Is everything alright?"

"Mom! Daichi! Look what Daichi got me!" Sugawara pulled the volleyball out of the box and showed it to her.

His mother chuckled, looking at her precious son being so happy. "Make sure you thank him properly tomorrow, alright?" Sugawara nodded, his smile not showing any signs of fading off.

After she closed the door, she started to tear up a little. _Thank you so much, Daichi-kun... Please take care of my little baby in the future! _

Sugawara was screaming in happiness inside his head as he rolled around the bed, gazing at his new volleyball.

"It looks so cool and sleek!" He said to himself. "And this was one of the few I actually decided to choose from!"

The ball was grey and black with a streak of red in the middle. The color combination was perfect for Sugawara. It was his favorite and it was the first to catch his eye when he scanned the huge rack.

He hugged the ball close, "Did Daichi go out of his way to get it for me?" He grinned at that thought as he whispered a soft "thank you" from the bottom of his heart.

"Hm?" He noticed something on the ball and sat up. "What's this? Words? It looks like his handwriting..."

On the volleyball, scribbled with black ink were the words, somewhat neatly written in Daichi's handwriting, "Will you go out with me?"

Sugawara sat staring at the six words for a minute or two before he shouted, "Ehhh?!"

His heart thumping, Sugawara asked, "W-What are you talking about, Daichi?!" Sugawara put the ball down and covered his face which was getting hotter by the second. "What am I doing, talking to a ball?!"

He looked at the ball again, with the same six words. "I must be dreaming..." Sugawara blushed even harder. "And I even read that in his voice..."

Something hit him and he took the box with both hands and peered inside it. _Is there more? There might be a card that I missed out! _

"I mean, it can't just end here!" Sugawara dug around and successfully found something. "Ah! A piece of paper!"

He fished it out and on it was a set of scribbled handwriting, like Daichi rushed it. It read, "The ink's washable, I'm sorry!"

Sugawara fell silent for a while before bursting out in a fit of giggles, "That idiot!"

There wasn't anything else he could find, not a card saying something like, "All the best!" Or "Happy birthday!" When there usually should be one. Just that thought made Sugawara feel all fuzzy inside.

"Thanks, Daichi. It's the best gift ever."

* * *

Next day, during lunch period, Sugawara dragged Daichi out to the balcony of their classroom.

"What's the matter, Suga?" Daichi tried to act natural that day, like nothing ever happened the previous day. He did not want to break down in embarrassment in the middle of lessons.

Sugawara pulled him a little closer by the arm and whispered in his ear, "My answer is yes." He then quickly and softly pecked him on the cheek.

Daichi's blood came at lightning speed. He got a little dizzy and stuttered.

"Eh? Well... I... I-I mea- Yo- uh... I... Uwah... J-just give me a sec..." He turned around and squatted, so his back would be facing Sugawara. He covered his face, exhaled heavily and tried to calm down. His mind thought otherwise, though.

_Uwahh... He really saw it! He really saw my message! What should I do now? Should I turn around and hug him? Ugh... But there are people in class... They'll misunderstand and cause an uproar! Then should I k- Wait, what's wrong with you, Daichi! If I can't hug him, then much less I should k-kiss him... Anyway! Should I thank him? Oh my gosh, what for?! That's so lame! Ahh... I really shouldn't keep him waiting...! Maybe I shou-_

Just then, he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and he instinctively looked over his shoulder. It all happened too fast.

_His face is... Close._

Sugawara had bent over and he kissed Daichi, a little harder, on his lips, before Daichi could even utter a word. "I like you," Sugawara's whispered huskily and softly as he pulled away.

Sugawara then skipped off to the cafeteria with a big smile on his face and a light blush highlighting his fair cheeks, leaving Daichi, who's blushing his head off, to cover his face in embarrassment and utter shock from everything Sugawara had done. His blood rushed to his head too fast and he could not stand up. _Dammit, Suga! You little devil! You're too cute, dammit! _

On the way to the cafeteria, Sugawara broke down and had to slap himself, which earned him a handful of confused looks from the people around him. _Oh my god I can't believe it. I actually did it. Oh my god. Oh my god. _

Back at the classroom, Daichi had finally managed to stand up and go over to one of their classmates, saying with a really serious face, but with a tinge of red staining his cheeks, "Please slap me awake."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n : The second chapter is out! This is really cute! I teared up a little while writing this because this ship is just- Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy it! _**

* * *

_This is bad. _

_How am I going to face him?_

Both Daichi and Sugawara thought to themselves as they stepped past the school gates.

_There's even practice today. Damn. _

Lessons were about to start and students were entering their respective classes like a horde of zombies.

When Daichi entered the classroom, the first person he just had to see was Sugawara. He was talking to some of their classmates when he turned around and their eyes met for a split second. Both of them looked away immediately, their hearts pounding and their cheeks flushing a little.

"Hm? What's wrong? Did you two have a fight?" One of their classmates asked, curious.

"N-No!" Sugawara replied almost instantly.

Daichi sat down at his seat to calm himself down.

_It's okay. Everything will work out somehow, but damn, this is so awkward! Moreover, I can still feel the warmth of his lips! _

Lessons started and throughout the entire day, until lunch break, both of them did not even say a word to each other, much less make eye contact.

Daichi lay sprawled on the table, exhausted. _If I were to say something, what could I say?_

_"About yesterday..."? No._

_"About the kiss yesterday..."? No!_

Daichi glanced over at Sugawara's seat, to find him looking worn out too, probably because of the same reason.

Daichi clenched his fists and stood up, suddenly full of determination. He walked over to Sugawara's desk and started, "Suga, ye-"

"About yesterday!" Sugawara interrupted him with a louder voice, startling a couple of their classmates nearby, along with Daichi. "A-About yesterday... Please forget what happened!"

"Eh?" Daichi was stumped. He stared at Sugawara with an expressionless face, unsure of what to make out of what he said.

"I-I mean, just the second part."

"The second part? What second part?"

"The second part of yesterday..." Sugawara paused. "Yesterday's... Incident."

"Eh? W-Which is the second part?"

"T-The... The one where I..." Sugawara lowered his voice to a volume where only Daichi could hear while a blush slowly crept up to his cheeks. "I-I kissed you... O-On the l-l-lips... And..." Sugawara fidgeted in his seat, his fingers fumbling around. Daichi knows Sugawara well enough to notice his unconscious habits, and he was clearly saying, "I want this to end. This is too awkward. Help."

Daichi fell silent for a moment and then said, with a smile, "Okay, I will! Don't stress too much over it!"

_Besides, I have other plans for today..._

After Daichi left, Sugawara was still in shock, "He accepted it so easily... Why?"

* * *

During volleyball practice, Daichi acted like how he always acted and Sugawara decided to just go with the flow.

"Nice block, Tsukishima!"

"Osu!" Hinata said instead.

"Hey, why are you the one answering?!" Daichi exclaimed.

Practice went on as per normal and Sugawara managed to loosen up a bit.

Pretty soon, practice was over and it was time to go.

"Thanks for your hard work!"

The underclassmen left in a blink of an eye and Daichi and Sugawara were left behind to lock the gymnasium door. Asahi got dragged along by Nishinoya who was yelling, "Let's all go to Sakanoshita!"

"They're pretty energetic today, huh?" Daichi commented as he walked to Sugawara's side. "Completely different from how we were like in the past."

"Haha, yeah! I guess Asahi is also trying to adapt," Sugawara agreed. Both of them walked home together, as usual.

When they passed by Sakanoshita, the group of underclassmen was still inside, along with Asahi.

"Do you wanna join them, Suga?" Daichi asked, seeing as how Sugawara was looking at them with a small smile spreading across his face.

Before Daichi could say any more, Sugawara insisted, "Ah, no! It's fine, I'll accompany you home today."

Daichi grinned, "Thanks."

On the way home, they talked about various things as usual. Ranging from school to volleyball to their own personal lives.

"The other day, my aunt told me I should dye my hair black, and my mother was so shocked she practically stood up and objected against it like how those anime characters do! Hahaha! She was hilarious!" Both Sugawara and Daichi laughed heartily as they walked shoulder to shoulder.

Behind them, little did they know, was the group of underclassmen, with Asahi, which was tailing them after the duo passed by Sakanoshita.

Apparently, Asahi was walking past Sugawara's and Daichi's class the previous day and he accidentally saw everything. Their class was quite empty at that time and none of their classmates witnessed the incident.

And it just had to be Asahi who saw it.

Nishinoya could sense his guiltiness still radiating from him just before Sugawara and Daichi arrived at the gymnasium, and so he asked Asahi and he reluctantly spilled the beans. Asahi knew it wasn't the right thing to do, but he isn't the type to keep such major secrets to himself, or he'll explode.

Somehow, before Asahi even knew it, everyone knew what happened and they all decided to tail them after practice to see it for themselves. In Asahi's words, "stalk them".

"Oh yeah... Uh, about the gift," Sugawara changed the topic and Daichi perked up. "Thank you so much! I really liked it! It was also one of the few I picked out! Is there any way I can repay you?" Sugawara bowed and Daichi staggered back a little.

"You're being too formal, Suga! I-It's okay, you don't have to repay me!" Daichi assured. He wanted to add, "Besides, just walking home together with you is already like heaven." But he didn't.

_Ah... He really put yesterday's incident to the back of his mind already... _

Back to the group hiding behind a wall, Tanaka whispered, "Eh? A gift? Daichi-san gave Suga-san a gift?"

"Uwah... Captain's so sweet!" Hinata had propped himself up on Kageyama's head, causing them to bicker back and forth every now and then when it gets too painful.

"Tsukki, do you think they're together?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Hm, who knows."

"Hey, guys, maybe they have feelings for each other!" Nishinoya said, his face glowing in the dark.

Asahi said, shocked and in disbelief, "What are you guys even saying?!"

"Ah, they're talking," Kageyama said, matter-of-factly.

"But I'll feel bad!" Suga exclaimed.

"No, no! It's okay!"

"Thank you!" Suga bowed again.

"As I'm saying, you're being too formal!" Daichi repeated. "Anyway, let's continue home. It'll get dark soon."

"It's okay, guys! This is worth staying out late for!" Nishinoya clenched his fist in determination, and Hinata's eyes sparkled in admiration.

"Why are you leading them?!" Asahi said.

Daichi and Sugawara walked in silence for a minute or two, both appreciating each other's presence silently.

Daichi exhaled, _That's right. It's about time I get down to it, before it's too late... _

"Suga..." Daichi stopped the silver-haired man rather shyly, feeling an urge to pull him gently by the sleeve. "I-I'm just going to say it here so... P-Please don't laugh at me."

Luckily, it went according to plan, and Sugawara did not ask something like, "Say what?" Daichi was so glad his predictions were correct.

They had know each other for years, so of course Sugawara would know what Daichi was feeling most of the time and what he wants and do not.

"Guys!" Nishinoya beckoned to the rest after the group settled down behind another wall. "Listen! This is what we came here for!"

Asahi grew interested too and sat in with the rest to eavesdrop.

Suga turned his whole body around to face Daichi who was blushing slightly under the faint light of street lamps, giving his full attention. Daichi blushed even harder, _Ahh... Don't look at me like that, it's embarrassing... Anyway, here goes nothing. _

"T-To me, you remind of vanilla ice cream. It's simple and plain, but it's really, really sweet. Vanilla ice cream gives off the feeling of 'being loved', and that is just like you. There may be many other 'Sugawara Koushi's in the world, but to me, it feels like there's only one," Daichi paused a little at that part, hesitating and contemplating in his head quickly whether to say the last part, but he decided to anyway, since he had already come this far. "Because you're the sweetest there are."

After he finished his long 'speech', he could not hold back the blood any longer from rushing past the gates and coloring his cheeks. He blushed harder than ever before, and looked away, unwilling to make any more eye contact and see his friend's expression. _I hope he won't feel uncomfortable..._

"Da-Daichi..." Sugawara mumbled loud enough for Daichi to hear and Daichi looked up at him with a really worried expression.

"Eh? Suga, I'm sorry! Did I make you feel uncomfortable?!" Daichi asked almost immediately.

"No! You didn't!" Sugawara's expression almost seemed angry. "T-That was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me and I... I just don't know how to react to it..." Sugawara's cheeks turned red as an apple.

"But it's not as sweet as you," Daichi did not plan on saying that, but it slipped out by accident and he blushed even harder. However he knew it was too late to take it back, especially when Sugawara went, "Eh?!" And flailed his arms about a little in embarrassment.

Anyone walking past would definitely think they were two idiots in high school.

Sugawara's skin was paler in comparison with Daichi's and when he blushes, it reminds Daichi of a packet of strawberry marshmallows he had eaten before. He still remembered the taste of it, how sweet it was. He still remembered how it felt in between his fingers, how soft it was.

Unconsciously, he lifted a hand and cupped Sugawara's cheek, causing it to become an even brighter red, "D-D-Daichi?!"

Daichi did not say anything, instead, his emotions and urges overcame his ability to speak, and he leaned in to peck Sugawara's other cheek gently.

He could not help but speak his thoughts out, "It's... As soft as I thought."

Sugawara's blood was gushing now, and he nearly fainted. He started to stumble over his words as he tried to speak, "D-Dai... Chi... Y-You... I... B-B-BAKA!" Sugawara had clenched his fists unknowingly, as he tried to hide his embarrassment. Daichi was about to apologize, too, in desperation, when Sugawara continued. "H-How can you say such embarrassing things to me?! I-I don't even have anything to s-say to you... B-But please don't get the wrong idea! I... I really love the things you said to me... Ah... I don't know how to continue..."

Daichi stood there stumped, his cheeks still burning, as he stared at Sugawara, realizing how much courage he must had mustered just to say that. He opened his mouth to say something, anything in fact.

"Su... Suga... I-"

Sugawara interrupted, "Daichi!"

"Eh?"

"D-Daichi, t-to me, y-you remind me of chocolate ice cream..." He sensed that Daichi was about to say something so he added, saying quickly, nearly mushing his words together, "I know it's cliché and stupid but just listen to me!"

Daichi instantly kept quiet and listened.

"You're chocolate ice cream because it gives people a feeling of 'warmth and protection', just like you. You are sweet at times, and bitter at others. But, but I guess that's how you attract people so well. It also shows how well you lead the team. Chocolate ice cream has a strong and impactful flavor, just like you. That's... How I fell in love with chocolate ice cream... The first time I tasted it," after Sugawara finished what he wanted to say, it was as if he melted into a little warm puddle, overwhelmed by the embarrassment and the cuteness of what he had just said. "I-I'm sorry... It wasn't very creative, was it?" Sugawara covered his face in his hands, panting a little from the psychological exhaustion.

Daichi could not say a thing. He felt his eyes tear up a little but he blinked them away, then assured Sugawara, "N-No, it wasn't creative at all, Suga."

"I knew it..."

"It was perfection itself."

Silence.

"Huh?"

"You're perfect, Suga..." Daichi looked at the ground, scratching the back of his head absent-mindedly.

"W-What are you talking about? I can't be..." Sugawara's voice trailed off into the distance before it rose again. "Th... Thank... Thank you..."

Daichi smiled, and Sugawara's eyes widened a little upon seeing his expression. "Eh? What is it?"

"N-Nothing..." Sugawara muttered, his cheeks still glowing red, then thought, _Those were the eyes of someone in love..._

"Say, Suga... Can I... Can I hug you?" Daichi asked shyly, his voice a low whisper.

"S-Sure! Go ahead!" Sugawara held out his arms a little, shyly welcoming his embrace and Daichi blushed harder at the sight of Sugawara doing that. It was too surreal. Nonetheless, Daichi took a step forward, and ever so gently wrapped his arms around Sugawara's waist like he was made of glass, and pushed him close. Sugawara wrapped his around the darker-haired man's neck, feeling his warmth engulfing him.

_A feeling of 'warmth and protection'... _

_It feels really nice. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n: First of all, I would like to thank everyone for the support you gave! It's my first time writing a fic for Haikyuu and I was afraid it might turn out bad! Fortunately, it didn't. Thanks, guys! Secondly, I would also want to apologize for making you guys wait, I never really got round to finish writing the kissing scene because I was afraid I might screw it up. Sorry for the long wait! Thirdly, I think this chapter's ending is just plain terrible, I'm really sorry! I didn't want you guys to wait any longer! Last but not least (damn this is long), this is gonna be the last chapter so don't ask for more! I think I'll be writing a KageHina one next. It'll just be purely to satisfy my needs, ahahaha! Anyway, please enjoy this final chapter!_**

* * *

"Guys! They _have_ to be together!" Nishinoya exclaimed to everyone during volleyball practice.

"They _are_ together," Tsukishima said simply as he slipped into his knee pads.

"Yeah! I'm sure they are! We all saw what happened that day!" Hinata said, full of smiles as he jumped to Nishinoya like a kangaroo.

"Don't speak too loud, what if the senpai overhear us?" Yamaguchi said with a hint of a smile appearing. "Even though they're not here yet... What if they're outside?"

The first- and second-years continued to chatter and discuss among themselves about what happened two days ago.

Nothing really happened since that day, at least as far as everyone knew. Whenever the underclassmen bumped into their senpai along the corridors or at the cafeteria, they would act like they knew nothing and the senpai, in turn, would act like they did nothing.

"Why aren't the senpai here yet?" Hinata asked, peeping out the window.

"It seems like they have remedial classes today and will be late," Kageyama replied.

"Oooh! Then we still have some time!" Tanaka grinned. "But we better warm up first! Come on you guys, let's go!"

Everyone went and did as they were told, and while warming up, they _still_ continued to discuss about what happened that day and what they should do when the senpai come.

"Should we ask them?" Yamaguchi suggested.

"That's a good idea, but if we do that, they might get angry..." Tanaka's voice slowly became a mumble as the mental image of an angry Daichi floated through his mind.

"I don't think they'll mind. Besides, people are bound to find out about these kind of things anyway, so why not?" Kageyama objected.

"Then who'll ask them?" Nishinoya looked around for volunteers or rather people to sabotage.

However, all of them, as if on cue, turned their heads to Hinata, scaring and putting him on guard.

"Well... If someone were to ask them..."

"Why not get Hinata?"

"He's the most innocent after all..."

A handful of them started to discuss among themselves.

"EHHH?!" Hinata freaked out. "B-But I'm scared! Wh-What if they get mad?!"

Nishinoya laughed and patted him on the back, "It's going to be fine! We're right behind ya if anything goes wrong!"

"Ah! They're coming! Hurry! Act natural!" Kageyama shouted, as he was on watch at the window.

I could have sworn when the senpai pushed open the door while apologizing for being late, the underclassmen all striked their most unnatural pose, trying to look like they were practising from the very start.

* * *

"Guys, it's time for a ten minutes water break! Drink up!"

"Ooosu!" Everyone jogged along forming small groups as they gulped down mouthfuls of water.

Nishinoya whispered, "Come on, Hinata! Now's your chance!" Pushing him along, both Tanaka and Nishinoya encouraged him.

Coach Ukai had called Daichi and Sugawara over and was talking to them, "Tomorrow, I won't be coming for practice, but you guys just do the usual, alright?"

"Osu," Daichi and Sugawara nodded in unison. Just as they were about to turn around, they nearly bumped into Hinata, accompanied by his two senpai behind him.

"Woah... You scared me..." Sugawara muttered.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

"Eh? Ah, no, I..." Hinata glanced behind his shoulder with a really frightened and desperate look. Tsukishima way behind them snickered. "E-Errm... I-It's just that... Two d-days ago, we kind of... Sta- _Tailed_ you and... We saw what happened and..."

Before Hinata could even continue in his shaky voice, Sugawara nearly fainted.

"Ah! Suga-san!" Tanaka shouted.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hinata bowed low repeatedly, his heart thumping against his ribcage.

"W-W-Wait... Two days ago? That means..." It quickly dawned on Daichi, too. "You guys..."

_He's gonna get angry!_ Tanaka thought.

Before Daichi could say another word, Nishinoya interrupted and asked, "Are you and Suga-san dating?!"

The whole gymnasium fell silent.

Suddenly, like a bolt of lightning, Daichi grabbed hold of Nishinoya's shoulders, sending a shiver right down his spine.

The atmosphere in the gymnasium changed immediately.

Daichi's voice suddenly dropped two octaves lower and his face became distorted, "Don't. Ever. Speak. Of that. Again."

"O-O-OSU!" Everyone stood at attention in the face of what they thought they saw was a demon.

* * *

"It's time for cleaning up, but since the training menu was tripled today, I'll allow all the kouhai to go home first and leave us third-years to clean the gymnasium," Daichi said after gathering everyone in a semicircle. "Coach is not going to be here tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you can slack, alright?!"

"Osu!" The mental image of the enraged Daichi was still clear as a crystal in everyone's minds. "Thank you for the hard work!"

Everyone dispersed, saying their goodbyes to one another.

Asahi ran up to Daichi and said rather guiltily, "Erm, sorry, Daichi. I have something going on at home, so I'll be going first."

"Ah, sure, it's okay. See you tomorrow!"

Pretty soon, everyone except Daichi and Sugawara was gone. After making sure no one was watching them from the window or eavesdropping, Daichi went over to Sugawara and apologized, "Sorry, Suga. That day, they..."

"Oh, it's okay, Daichi. They'll find out anyway. I just didn't expect them to tail us, hahaha," Sugawara flashed his angelic smile as he picked up the volleyballs littered around the gymnasium one by one. "Sorry for making you worry."

_Suga's an angel like always..._

They took their time, since they ended early that day and were pretty relaxed even though there were many things to keep. They even made jokes as they kept each item, pretending they were advertising volleyball equipment. Sugawara laughed so hard he had a stomachache.

"And here, last but not least..." Daichi jogged over to the volleyball net, speaking in a really formal tone, as Sugawara followed suit, playing along, "We have the most durable volleyball net!"

Sugawara burst out laughing as he took down the net, "Your voice never fails to... Make me laugh!"

"Even though we've changed it many times, this is the most durable one we ever had!" Daichi continued.

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Sugawara exclaimed, as he folded the net while Daichi kept the stands.

Laughing all the way to the storeroom where all the equipment were kept, they placed them nicely in their original positions.

"And we're all done for today," Daichi patted his hands on his shirt as he grinned at Sugawara.

Sugawara recalled a time where Tanaka said that when they smile, they kind of looked like each other. However, Sugawara never believed it, as he always thought Daichi's smile was better.

"Let's get our bags and we can go home," Sugawara said, as he started to walk out when his foot accidentally hit something and he began to fall.

"Woah!" Daichi thrusted an arm out and managed to catch him in the nick of time, but probably because of their harsh training menu and his exhausted body, he fell along with him, collapsing with a thud right beside the mountain of volleyballs.

If someone were to walk into the gymnasium right there and then, they wouldn't be able to see anyone in the storeroom from where they would be standing.

"Argh..." Both groaned.

"Suga... I'm sorry! Are you alright? Did you hit your head or anything?" Daichi asked immediately, after realizing he fell right on top of Sugawara.

"I'm fine, Daichi... You helped me to soften the fall," Sugawara smiled, unsure of whether Daichi could see him in the dark. They didn't usually switch on the lights of the storeroom, so they had to rely on the light from the gymnasium just outside.

"I'll get up now... Sorry," Daichi apologized again and tried to get up, only to feel his legs give way a little and down he went again. "I guess I'm too tired..."

Sugawara said with concern clouding his voice, "Be careful..."

Daichi tried again, but to only have the same thing repeated to him.

"Sorry, I can't... Get up..." Daichi struggled.

Sugawara was silent for a moment and suddenly tugged at his arm, pulling him close and whispering into the stiff air, "Then don't."

Daichi breathed an "Eh?" But it could barely be heard.

For a second or two, there was pin drop silence as both of them stared at each other. Then something overwhelmed Daichi and clouded his mind, as he slowly leaned in and pecked Sugawara's lips so gently Sugawara almost didn't feel anything. Daichi pulled away a little and tilted his head the other way. Just as he leaned and was about to kiss Sugawara once more, he hesitated for a split second before touching it, pushing his lips slightly harder against the lighter-haired man's. Sugawara did not back away and just took everything in almost too naturally.

And again, to the other side, Daichi enjoyed every bit and every corner of Sugawara's lips. Muttering his name under his breath, he kissed again, even harder this time.

They had long forgotten where they were, what they were doing a few minutes before that. All they had in their minds was each other. "Daichi... Mnn... Nngha..."

Daichi shifted position, planting his right leg over Sugawara's legs.

Neither could see each other's face that clearly, but it was easy to find each other's lips.

Neither did not know what got to them then, and their minds were all jumbled up. It was like they were possessed.

Sugawara had his eyes shut and was about to mumble Daichi's name once more when he was silenced, his voice muffled, by Daichi.

"Mfphh..."

Sugawara circled his arms around Daichi's neck and pushed him on his lips deeper and harder and closer.

"Aghmn... Haah... Mmn... More..." Suga mumbled against Daichi's slightly parted lips. "Daichi..."

"Suga..." Daichi could not hold himself back anymore and he parted his lips wider, and kissed him, his tongue unsure whether to go in. Instead, unexpectedly, Sugawara's tongue slid in, shocking Daichi and pushing a silent moan out his throat.

_Ahh... His tongue is inside my mouth... It's so hot and moist... Mn, it feels nice..._

Sugawara was soon met with Daichi's tongue as well, and their tongues entangled slowly and hesitantly, like they were getting to know more about each other. Pretty soon, their tongues engaged in a dance, in and out, circling and wandering around each other's mouth.

The faint scent of sweat and the almost-too-distinct smell of volleyballs filled their nostrils as they continued, enveloping themselves in their own world.

_Ah... How did it even end up like this?_

Their salivas mixed, forming a sweet and savory mixture for the duo as they indulged in each other's warmth and lust.

Sugawara took a small peek, opening his eyes just a little, and saw a sight he had never seen before. Daichi was gazing at him with such passionate and loving eyes it was almost surreal. He felt Daichi smile a little as he closed his eyes and went in even deeper. A bright blush colored Sugawara's burning cheeks.

Soft moans and kissing sounds filled the storeroom as the kisses got quicker and quicker, like they were saying, "I want you. I want more." Pants could be heard cutting in between whenever the kisses stopped for just a moment or two.

Pretty soon, Sugawara could feel Daichi's hands slide down to his waist and back and he caressed them to his heart's content, making him moan into his mouth. He could feel his fingers pushing themselves harder into his flesh as their kisses got faster and wilder, full of love and lust.

It did not stop there. Daichi's muscular hands went from the top of Sugawara's spine and all the way to the bottom, sending something like a mini electric shock through his entire body.

By the time they pulled away, they were gasping for air and shy droplets of sweat were starting to show themselves. Daichi did not wait for Sugawara to catch his breath and he leaned in once more, and Sugawara sensed something different.

This time, Daichi went a tad lower and, as gently as a lamb, bit and pulled Sugawara's bottom lip. A moan escaped through Sugawara's ajar lips as Daichi began to suck on it, making shy dirty sounds reverberate around the small room and out into the huge empty gymnasium.

_Oh god...! Daichi!_

"How does it feel?" Daichi suddenly asked after pulling away, catching Sugawara off-guard. "I-It's my first time... K-Kissing someone so intensely, so I forgot to ask you."

Sugawara chuckled. "What are you, an idiot? You don't need to ask to know. When it comes to kissing," he cupped Daichi's face with his hands and snuggled close. "You feel it." He pecked his nose and giggled a little.

Daichi felt his blood rush and he jolted a little. "I-It feels good, right?"

"Of course it does, Daichi. You're a really great kisser!" Sugawara beamed.

"Ah... I'm so glad..." Daichi heaved a sigh of relief. "Can we... Continue?"

"Mm... Of course."

They continued, and the moans and kissing and sucking sounds were louder this time. Daichi's hands, as if they had a life of their own, suddenly crept under Sugawara's shirt, causing the latter to jerk.

"Dai... Your hands are..."

Daichi paid no attention and his hands went deeper in, caressing and feeling his soft smooth skin while he continued to kiss him down his neck. As Sugawara moaned, much louder than usual, Daichi mumbled, "I love you, Suga." Against his throbbing skin as he slid lower down his body, kissing and licking. Sugawara placed his hands on Daichi's shoulders as he tried to lower down his volume.

Sugawara said out of the blue, "Daichi... Sorry to ruin the moment but... We can't...!"

"Eh?" Daichi looked up.

"We can't do it here! Ah... I'm starting t-to get hard..." Sugawara looked away, guilty and embarrassed. "W-We can continue tomorrow... At my house." Sugawara smiled.

After giving it a thought for a while, Daichi replied, "I'd like to continue but I guess you have a point... We can't go all out here, huh?"

"Of course we can't, we're still at the gymnasium, remember?" Sugawara said, feeling sorry. "I'm sorry to stop you like this..."

Daichi immediately assured him, "No, it's completely fine! Don't overthink it, okay? Besides, since I'm going to you-"

Silence bestowed upon Daichi as it hit him.

"Wait, I'm going to your house tomorrow?!"

Sugawara chuckled, "Of course. It's for me to make it up to you... Since we can't do it here. Oh and, my parents aren't going to be home tomorrow, so we can really go all out."

Daichi beamed his 100 watts smile which really lit up the dark storeroom, "Suga, you idiot! Thank you!" Daichi buried his head in his chest for a while, before getting up, stretching. "Kissing you really had me reenergised!" Sugawara laughed.

"Here, let's go home," Daichi lent a hand and Sugawara grabbed it and pulled himself up, and into Daichi's arms where they kissed once more.

After they locked up the gymnasium, Daichi whined, "Man... I'm feeling pretty turned on now, Suga. Mind if I have a sleepover at your place tonight?"

"Haha, why not?" Sugawara thought, _this guy... Seizing opportunities, huh?_

"Thanks, Suga!" Daichi leaned in and kissed him. "I love you, dear."


End file.
